monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: Freedom Unite Armor Sets
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: Freedom Unite Armor Sets! Again, just something a little bit different. Makes a change from monsters, areas, Frontier, etc. 'Low Rank' Mafumofu Armor Skills: Cold EliminationHi, Divine Protection, Heat Inc Lo Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, +15 Ice, 0 Dragon |} *I think it'd be remiss of me not to mention the armor set we've all used at some point in our lives. Not that it's any way good, obviously. Although having said that, Divine Protection... Kut-Ku Armor Skills: Attack Up (Small), Health +10 Resistance: +10 Fire, -10 Water, 0 Thunder, -10 Ice, -5 Dragon |} *You know, Kut-Ku actually has a fairly reasonable set of armor for Low Rank. How many beginners are going to argue with extra health and boosted attack? 'High Rank Armors' Ceanataur S Armor Skills: Attack Up (Small), Sharpness +1, Defense -20 Resistance: +5 Fire, +10 Water, -5 Thunder, -5 Ice, 0 Dragon |} *Ceanataur S Armor. Dear God, I wore that so much... Rathalos Soul U Armor Skills: High Grade Earplug, Reckless Abandon +1, Heath -10 Resistance: +10 Fire, -5 Water, +10 Thunder, 0 Ice, -20 Dragon |} *I love Rathalos Soul U as well. HGE makes Diablos and the Raths so much easier, and you can get some good levels of Reckless Abandon out of it. Although personally I find Azure Rath more annoying to farm than Shogun Ceanataur... Dark Akantor Armor Skills: Reckless Abandon+2, Capacity Up, Distracted Resistance: +15 Fire, +20 Water, 0 Thunder, +25 Ice, -10 Dragon |} *This set looks really cool and Capacity Up is great if for some reason you're too lazy to get the Barrage Piercing from the Training School. 'G-Lvl Armor Sets' Ceanataur Z Armor Skills: Sharp Sword, Sharpness +1, Defense -40 Resistance: +10 Fire, +5 Water, -5 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon |} *If your weapon needs help in the sharpness department - and let's face it, unless it's made from Nargacuga materials, it probably does - then this is the set for you. Rathian X Armor Skills: Health +50, HealthRecItemsImprvd, Sharpening Skl Half Resistance: +10 Fire, 0 Water, -10 Thunder, 0 Ice, -20 Dragon |} *I suppose this armor set is great if you're against a monster you hate and you keep taking damage. Apart from that... it isn't even great-looking, IMO. And I'm not sure where the developers saw a connection between Rathian and healing... Rathalos X Armor Skills: Attack Up Large, NormalS/RapidBow Up, Distracted Resistance: +20 Fire, 0 Water, +25 Thunder, -5 Ice, -10 Dragon |} *Some very cool Gunner armor. Attack Up (Large) as an innate skill is great, and Normal/Rapid Up is also excellent, seeing as Normal/Rapid tend to be the default means of attack for Bowguns and Bows. Rathalos Soul Z Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Earplug, Reckless Abandon +1, Health -10 Resistance: +10 Fire, -5 Water, +10 Thunder, 0 Ice, -20 Dragon |} *I've heard a few people mention that they really like Rathalos Z armor... and with that set of skills it's not hard to see why. Kaiser X Armor Skills: Reckless Abandon +3, Fiery Protection, Item Usage Decline Resistance: +25 Fire, -5 Water,0 Thunder, 0 Ice, -10 Dragon |} *Dear God, Reckless Abandon+3 innate on an Armor set?! Worth getting almost just for that. Fiery Protection is nice as well, though. Narga X Armor Skills: Evade +2, Evade Inc, Attack Down Lo Resistance: -10 Fire, +20 Water, -5 Thunder, +15 Ice, +5 Dragon |} *I love this Gunner set, it's basically perfect if you're an evasive-minded Bowgunner or Bow...person. White Fatalis Z Armor Skills: Stellar Hunter, Damage Rec Speed +1, Bad Luck Resistance: 0 Fire, +10 Water, +10 Thunder, +10 Ice, -25 Dragon |} *Only the incurably insane farm White Fatalis for long enough to make this (admittedly incredibly awesome) armor set. 'Questions' *Suggest your own set from MHFU and I might find time to put it in the list above. *Without going into combos, which is your favourite full armor set? **Which is best in terms of looks? *Which armor sets are most over-rated or under-rated? *Are there any armor sets that work really well against specific monsters? Category:Blog posts